


Not Totally Cold Hearted

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Deucalion, Deucalion Cares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Deucalion, Top Ethan, Trust Issues, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Deucalion said that there were no hunters around to just have some fun. However, he was wrong; something the demon wolf hadn’t been before. It almost costs him someone he cares for. He didn’t realize he cared that much until it was a bullet away from being gone.





	Not Totally Cold Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything but this idea.
> 
> AN: Image came in my head while watching Teen Wolf season 3 premier when Deucalion was asking Scott help him off the elevator. Has nothing to do with that season or anything in Beacon Hills though. 
> 
> AN2: For this story and probably most the ones I post of Deucalion and Ethan Becaon Hills doesn't exist unless say other wise.

"Where are you going?" Aiden asked turning over in the bed. He'd woken up when the door had squeaked open. He'd glanced at the clock and it was almost four in the morning. "Nightmare?" he asked his twin.

"No it's not a nightmare, go back to sleep bro," Ethan said knowing he really needed to get the door fixed. 

He really didn't want to be waking Aiden up every time he left the room. He'd known his brother was worried, but he really didn't need to be now. He had been having another nightmare, but Aiden couldn't fix this one. There was only one person that could fix this nightmare. He hated lying to Aiden, but if he was going make sure it didn't come back he needed to talk it out. He was just glad it wasn't like the last one. It had been brutal and the only thing that had pulled him from it was Aiden roaring at him. He'd been glad no one had been at the house but them. 

"Fine, just don't run to the next state," Aiden laughed. He might be half asleep, but he could tell that Ethan wasn't telling the whole truth. However, Ethan didn't want to talk to him. He'd get it out of Ethan later, but right now he let him go. He knew what happened earlier had gotten to Ethan. It had gotten to him too and they'd talked some. Right now he was going to go back to sleep and if Ethan needed him he'd find him. 

"Wasn't planning on it," Ethan mumbled before shutting the door. He hadn't meant to run that far, he'd just been in a mood. He'd gotten Aiden to come get him not wanting to deal with a lecture. Kali had been the only one that had complained about it. He had been pissed off so he'd just taken off. He hadn't trusted his self enough to drive his motorcycle.

 

~DE ED~

 

Ethan left their room going downstairs and to the other end of the hall. He opened the door to the room before going in. He hadn't really gotten dressed again, but pulled his pants on. He tossed them onto the chair before getting in the bed. The room was away from the others for a reason, but he doubted that it was sound proof. He had locked the door though not needing anyone just walking in. Although, he doubted that they would do that again. It had been funny after the fact, but during sure hadn’t been. 

"I didn't think you were coming," Deucalion said before turning onto his side once Ethan was on the bed. He wrapped his arm around the younger werewolf pulling Ethan to him. He had been lying in the bed for hours waiting to see if Ethan would show. He had screwed up earlier that night in blaming Ethan for something that was his own fault. 

"I kept waiting for him to fall asleep. I fell asleep instead, just woke up," Ethan said back leaning completely into the alpha's embrace. He had wanted to come sooner; he wanted an answer to why he'd been reprimanded when he did no wrong. He'd also needed to talk to Aiden because he had only wanted his brother for a while. Almost dying wasn't something he was used to anymore. He'd wanted Deucalion to think he was mad because he had been, for a while.

They both knew the him was Aiden; he just wasn't up for saying anything to his brother. He had needs and Deucalion wasn't their old alpha. He hadn't tried to force him into the bed. He'd gone willingly because there was still that one piece of humanity buried there. He'd felt it on more than one occasion and he'd used it to his own advantage. He'd just been glad that Deucalion hadn't hurt him when he'd pushed the first night until he'd gotten the alpha to admit what he'd seen. 

"You lied to him, you had a nightmare. I'm not deaf only blind half the time, Ethan." Deucalion said moving his hand down some. "Just tell me," he added trying to show Ethan he was sorry without the actual words. He knew he'd have to say them still, but was hoping this was enough right now.

"Instead of this, you killed me before ripping my heart out. I know I fucked up last night and I should have known it was a hunter. I just let my guard down for once because I wanted to cut lose. I'm almost nineteen I haven't had any real fun except being here since I was ten. I just wanted to do like a normal eighteen year old." Ethan sighed.

It hurt like hell admitting he was wrong. He'd wanted to dance with the guy and make out with him. Deucalion had been on edge and he couldn’t go there. So he had elsewhere since he’d needed release. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship according to his brother. He didn’t even know what one was like. He was starting to guess this was what it might be like though. It had been going great too; he'd even kissed the guy. That had been the mistake though because his lips had been laced with wolfsbane. 

It hadn't been the first couple of times that had gotten him. It had been when the guy had pushed him into one of the back rooms. He'd let the guy suck him off for about a minute when he'd realized something was wrong. He didn’t even remember sending Aiden the 911 text. He'd blacked out knowing that Deucalion was going to let into him for screwing up. He'd just been hoping he wasn't going to be killed. He hadn't refused when the guy asked to find a private place. He really should have just backed off and gone here instead. He had tried to come here, but he'd been told to just go out. He wanted to go back and demand what he wanted because it would have been better than what he’d gotten. 

~ED DE~

Deucalion shifted back before turning Ethan onto his back. "I would never kill you. You didn't fuck up, he used you to try and get to me. I have screwed a lot of people over, this pack has, but I didn't know the hunters were in that town. I wouldn't have told you two to go out. I'd made you both stay in," he hadn't hesitated when he'd killed the hunter. He had gone demon wolf on him after what he had tried to do. No one messed with his pack and lived, especially Ethan. "I haven't said I'm sorry in years, but I am." he moved his hand over Ethan's face not missing the moisture but he didn't say anything about it. 

He knew Ethan was hurt on more than one level. He had been pissed off at something that Ethan had no control over. In doing so he'd sent him away because he hadn't been able to deal last night. He had refused to hurt Ethan and if they had gone to bed earlier it was what would have happened. He had never planned on acting on what he had felt for Ethan. Ever since he'd gotten them away from their former alpha he had cared. He cared a little more for Ethan but in a different way. 

The hunter had the gun point blank at Ethan's head. If he'd shot him it wouldn't have been any chance of saving him. A wolfsbane bullet to the head was instant death. It had pissed him off, but he'd never meant to be so vindictive towards Ethan. It had been his own self he'd been angry at and he'd taken it out on the younger werewolf. He had regretted what he had done afterwards.

He hadn't realized how far he'd gone into the raged lecture until Ethan had flinched away from him. It had been a second later that Aiden had literally lashed out at him. The younger twin hadn't thought about what would happen to his own self he'd just been protecting his brother. Deucalion had seen the hurt and actual fear for the first time in Ethan's eyes. 

He had been so upset with his self he hadn't retaliated against Aiden. The wounds had healed over in half an hour after they’d been made. He'd been surprised when Ethan walked into the bedroom tonight. He really didn't know how he was supposed to make it up to Ethan. He had truly hurt him something he hadn't done before. It was why he hadn't made it worse by punishing Aiden for attacking him. He wouldn't be their former alpha; he had hated his self seeing the fear on Ethan.

"Then why'd you go demon wolf on me, Duke. Aiden sure, he fucks up a lot, but me? I've never once done anything besides what you have told me. I know we've fucked people over badly, but I do what I'm told. This is the closest thing I've had to a home since I was ten. I just want to know why? It's why I came here instead of going for a run." 

He despised being vulnerable it wasn't him. He was a fucking alpha, but he'd run away the night before. He'd gone back to hiding like he'd done when he was little or in the old pack. He knew he shouldn't have been scared of Deucalion. Until now he'd never showed him anything to say he would be a monster to him. He had sat in the closet holding onto his brother though. He might be eighteen, but Aiden was his family. When his head went to that awful place from years ago, Aiden was the only thing that could pull him back. 

"He was going to kill you, that's why. It wasn't your fault that you let your guard down. I told you that it was safe here and you believed me. I about got you killed and we both know that my heart isn't as dead as people think," Deucalion said closing the distance between them kissing Ethan. 

It was what he'd really wanted to do earlier. He cared so damn much for the younger werewolf. He hadn't cared this much for anyone since before he'd taken his original pack out. However, with Ethan he cared and sometimes it didn't scare him like it had at first. 

~ED DE~

Ethan moaned opening his mouth letting Deucalion's tongue in. He'd gotten his answer and he needed something more than a verbal apology now. He wasn't scared of being killed anymore or being hated. He pulled Deucalion closer deepening the kiss until they both needed air. Deucalion moved his mouth down going for Ethan's neck. He didn't need to use his alpha eyes to see at the moment. He knew from his mouth and hands just what was under him. It didn't mean he didn't use his alpha eyes on occasion though. He did enjoy watching Ethan when they had sex. The way he could make Ethan lose all of the control he tried to keep. He enjoyed letting his own control slip for a while.

Deucalion moved farther down Ethan's body taking hold of his cock before taking it into his mouth. There wasn't a trace of wolfsbane on the hardened member now. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to think the hunters wouldn't have followed. He sucked on just the head before taking Ethan all the way down. He wanted to make it up to Ethan and he was glad he was letting him. 

Ethan arched up into Deucalion's mouth feeling the alpha's teeth gently scraping along his length. He moved his hand down holding Deucalion thrusting up into his mouth. He moaned as Deucalion's hand started moving up and down his length when his mouth came up. He knew that Deucalion was trying to say he was sorry this way as well. Deucalion rarely would suck him off; it was usually him on his knees. 

Deucalion moved Ethan's hand easily before he started taking Ethan's cock into his mouth quicker. He twisted his hand at the bottom of the shaft every time he went up or down. He sucked the head longer each time until he was just sucking on the head of Ethan's cock. His cheeks hollowed out holding Ethan's hips down as he tried to thrust. It only took two more times of going all the way down and back up before Ethan was filling his mouth. He took Ethan to the base of his throat swallowing him down. 

"Fuck," Ethan shouted, he'd tried not to, but he couldn't hold back. He moaned as Deucalion let go of his cock moving back up his body. He was still hard and he hadn't gotten what he'd wanted earlier that night. He'd wanted to fuck the guy in the back room of the bar. He'd wanted to show him who was in control. It was what he had needed, but he wasn't about to let his guard down in some place besides here. 

~ED DE~

Ethan reached over into the floor coming back up with the bottle that was always there. He sat up opening the cap before pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He lined one up pushing it into Deucalion's channel. He worked him open with one finger. It didn't take long before he had three in the alpha. It was the rule he'd made, he wasn't going to get fucked. Outside the room Deucalion could be his alpha, but inside here he was the one that controlled what happened. 

It was the only way he could do this. He'd been hurt one too many times in the past and trusting someone wasn't easy. He trusted his brother with his life and he tried to trust Deucalion. They both knew a part of him would never truly trust the demon wolf though. He had given them a helluva lot, especially him, but he didn't know if those trust issues would be resolved. He tried to think that tonight wouldn't make another mark. He just didn't know if he could take those walls down. 

Once he had Deucalion opened up enough he poured some on his own cock. He stroked his self twice covering his cock before tossing the bottle down. He moved pushing Deucalion's legs apart guiding his cock to Deucalion's hole. He thrusted forward until the head of his cock was buried inside. He waited a moment before thrusting the rest of the way in. They both moaned as he stopped letting Deucalion adjust. 

"Move," Deucalion said taking hold of Ethan's hips. He could easily flip them over and ride Ethan from the top, but he didn't. He gave him what he wanted, which was control. He wanted to give Ethan that even if it was just here. He wanted to take back the way he had acted earlier. It had put a new wall up, but he'd work on fixing it. He wanted Ethan to trust him even if he would never trust the others. 

Ethan pulled back before slamming back in. He groaned feeling Deucalion clamping down on his cock with each thrust back in. He kept changing the angle slamming home not being gentle. He could take the anger he was feeling out and not hurt Deucalion. He couldn't have done this with the stupid human. He would have killed them and he didn't want to do it even if he had been a hunter. He could have died, but it still didn't matter. He wasn't going to kill an innocent person; he'd been doing what he'd been taught to do. Ethan growled letting his self shift moving at his full speed into Deucalion. 

Deucalion groaned meeting Ethan's thrusts with his upward ones. He brought his hands up ranking them down Ethan's back. It caused Ethan to yell out thrusting faster slamming into Deucalion's prostate every time. He shouted again when Deucalion fingernails turned to claws holding his ass in place. He didn't care about the slight pain, he enjoyed it. He couldn't really move, but Deucalion was thrusting up harshly. 

The smell of sex and blood was surrounding both of them as Deucalion let go of him. He wasn't holding him still now so he started thrusting again. It only took two more thrusts until they were both cumming. He fell forward closing his mouth over Deucalion's neck stopping the howl that wanted to come out. He didn't want to wake up the entire house to let them know what they were doing. 

He gripped Deucalion's hips this time using his werewolf speed to slam into his alpha. He fucked him through his orgasm until he couldn't move. He'd felt Deucalion cum between them coating both of their torsos in the process. He resisted the urge to bite down breaking the skin. He wanted to so badly, but he stopped his self. 

~ED DE~

Deucalion turned them onto their sides moving his hands over Ethan's back minutes later. He brought Ethan's mouth up kissing him as they came down. He used his fingers gathering some of the cum that was between them. He broke the kiss moving his lips to Ethan's ear. "Can I?" he asked. He always asked, but he hadn't gotten a yes before. He still asked though refusing to take advantage of Ethan. 

"No," Ethan said pulling back sliding free of Deucalion. "You know I'll never say yes," he closed his eyes as they shifted back to their normal brown. "If you truly wanted me to trust you, you wouldn't have killed the hunter," he turning so he was facing away from Deucalion. It always came back to that reason; he was trying to hold onto his soul. He didn't want to become a monster. Even if he had to do things in this pack he tried his best to keep from becoming like the man behind him.

"Ethan," Deucalion started, but he knew Ethan wasn't going to accept whatever he said. He laid down pulling Ethan back to him wrapping his arm securely around him. "I accept that," he said feeling Ethan relax against him in that moment. "Just don't leave before I wake back up. It's not an order, just a request." he said hoping that Ethan would agree.

"Fine," Ethan said before closing his own eyes letting sleep take him. He wasn't worried about falling asleep here. Deucalion was nothing like his former alpha. He wasn't going to wake up being tortured or thrown into a dark room. He wasn't going to be used because Deucalion's heart was still there somewhere. It wasn't completely cold and full of hate. He had saved him and Aiden from the hell they had lived in. He had saved him the night before even if he didn't like how he had done it. 

Deucalion let his eyes shift to those of his alpha watching Ethan sleep. He knew that he'd come close to losing Ethan. It had nothing to do with pack or fucking either. It had scared him knowing that somehow Ethan had broken some of the ice around his heart. He should tell him to stop coming here, but he wished he could feel like he used to. He wished every day he could be the right guy for Ethan to trust. He'd lost his own trust in anything years ago, but his self; until now. He trusted Ethan even if he'd never trust him back. 

He finally closed his eyes needing to get sleep before the others woke up. He had finally gotten Ethan to stay with him. It was something and he was going to take it. It didn't mean that he'd say yes to staying again. Right now he had him though and it was what he wanted. He had to know that Ethan was alive when he woke up again. He needed that bit of peace tonight, rather morning since the sun would be up soon. 

~THE END~


End file.
